


Перрон

by avvis



Series: Чёрные реки [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый волшебник после смерти попадает на платформу 9 и 3/4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перрон

Скорее всего, авторы просто не отличались богатой фантазией. Поэтому в их рассказах умершие волшебники неизменно просыпались на вокзале Кинг-Кросс, на том самом перроне, с которого когда-то отправлялись в Хогвартс. Конечно, для бывшего студента Дурмстранга была предусмотрена своя пристань на берегу Чёрного моря, а для вейл Шармбатона – свой Восточный вокзал в Париже. О магглах авторы даже не задумывались, так как о них волшебникам читать было неинтересно. 

О вокзале Кинг-Кросс писали столько и так часто, что он практически стал официальным переправочным пунктом между миром живых и мёртвых. 

 

Беллатрикс тоже верила, что очнётся на перроне, с которого когда-то отправлялась в Хогвартс. 

В Азкабане, наверное, из-за влияния дементоров, она часто думала о смерти, представляла, как будет умирать, и как будет просыпаться. Беллатрикс смаковала каждую деталь, испытывая болезненное удовольствие от ярких, почти реальных картин. Она будто наяву открывала глаза и жмурилась от солнечного света. Она ощущала холод, исходящий от асфальта, и поднималась на ноги, отряхивая платье и оглядываясь по сторонам. Скамейка, на которой ей предстояло ждать свой поезд, иногда была деревянной, иногда – металлической: Беллатрикс точно не помнила, какая стояла на перроне девять и три четверти, но это не имело никакого значения. Имел значение только поезд, похожий на Хогвартс-экспресс, только не малиновый, а серебристый. Проходила минута, день, а, может, и целая вечность, как он показывался из-за поворота и, оглушительно просвистев, со скрежетом останавливался. Беллатрикс видела, как из вагона выходил Тёмный Лорд и протягивал ей руку. Он ведь приехал за ней. 

А потом уже не было никакой разницы, куда они отправлялись – в Ад или Рай. Они были вместе. 

 

*** 

 

Зелёная вспышка ослепила её, и в ту же секунду тьма заполнила собой всё вокруг. Беллатрикс ещё чувствовала, как падает, как ударяется о землю, но уже знала, что мертва. 

Всё было так, как она представляла. Солнечный свет, холод от асфальта и скамейка, оказавшаяся деревянной… Беллатрикс, улыбнувшись, присела на неё, чтобы долго, терпеливо ждать свой поезд. 

 

Минуты здесь тянулись слишком медленно, и нельзя было сказать точно, сколько прошло времени – минута, день или целая вечность, когда Беллатрикс подошла к краю перрона и, взглянув вниз, поняла, что там не было рельсов, что поезд никогда не придёт.


End file.
